The invention concerns an empty-center rotating-roller joint. Empty-center rotating-roller joints are used to transmit powerful forces from a rotating component to a stationary component in, for example, cranes, power shovels, and even tunnel drills. Diameters of several meters are common. German OS No. 2 011 141 discloses a joint of this type. The surfaces of the bearings that the surfaces of the rollers roll over are as is known hardened. When a bearing race is large, the tension or warping that occurs as the result of heat transfer and cooling during heat treatment can result in problems, especially when the unsegmented disk-shaped lip race also has hardened teeth. German Patent No. 2 734 916 addresses the problems of hardening the lip and discloses means of dealing with them. Still, the document does not suggest any solution for dealing with a lip race with hardened teeth.